Inside The Pineapple
by GreekGoddessHestia
Summary: Mitchie is drinking caffeine. Whats the worst that can happen... Oh no....


"SHANE!!!!!" I yelled. Grabbing his hand and pulling him to a stop in front of a Starbucks. "I NEED CAFFEINE!!!!!!"

He looked at me, his eyes as big as saucers. "No. You are not having caffeine Mitchie!!"

I looked at him, anger bubbling in the pit of my stomach. "WHAT!!!!! WHY NOT!!!!!"

"Cause. The last time you had caffeine you ended up on the roof of your house wearing a bunny suit. And because a talking tomato told me not to let you." He said, smiling a little when he remembered me waking up the neighbours from yelling at him to get me down. I don't even know how he knew that it was the caffeine. He wasn't there till I yelled.

I decided to use my amazing super powers, they never fail.

I started sobbing, heart wrenchingly sad, sobs. I bit down on my tongue and tears sprang in my eyes, running down my face. "B-But I-I-I w-want t-t-t-o h-have c-coffee. I-I-I s-s-swear, it-t w-won't b-be like l-last t-t-time."

He sighed, and took my hand, leading me inside.

It never fails. How else would I have gotten him to wear that gorilla suit for my birthday.

He bought me my coffee, and we sat down at one of the tables outside.

"Thank-you Shane." I said in a small voice, as to not let him know that I was playing him.

I looked at the full cup in my hand.

I looked at Shane, who was looking at me expectantly.

I looked back to the steamy cup.

Shane.

Cup.

Shane.

Cup.

I lifted the cup to my lips, and took a sip.

Then I took a bigger sip.

Then I chugged the whole thing down my throat.

Shane looked at me wide eyed, as I set down the now empty cup with a sigh.

Then I burped. One of the most un-lady like things you can do in front of your boyfriend and I did it. I smiled at him, "I burped." He just shakes his head, laughing breathlessly.

Then I began to feel the caffeine starting to take effect.

My eyes were getting droopy, and I was beginning to feel tired.

Shane looked at me worriedly. This was the first time he had seen me drink it.

Its how it always started. The coffee took all my energy and placed it somewhere, and then BAM!!!! Its comes full force, lasting up to two hours.

I laid my head on the table waiting for the rush to come.

I could feel Shane's worried gaze upon me.

Then I felt it, the full on rush of blood to the head making your head dizzy.

I sit up straight. Seeing things differently.

"Edward??" I said. Sitting were Shane was before, was now Edward Cullen.

"Mitchie." He said in his deep velvety voice.

"Oh Edward!!" I jumped onto him and placed my lips straight onto his.

He pushed away. "Are you okay Mitchie??"

"I am not Mitchie, I am Bella. Remember all the great times we had. Like that time you sucked the venom out of me when James bit me. Ahhhh. Good times. Good times."

"Mitchie, maybe we should get home." I smiled up at him.

"Anything for you Edward."

I jumped onto his back. "Umm. What are you doing Mitchie??"

"Well, your going to run us there at super speed like you usually do." I said in a, duh, tone.

"What??"

"Edward, what's wrong with you?? Vampires can't get sick. Is it me. Do you not love me anymore!!!" He stares at me, quite a feat when your on his back. "Of coarse you love me. You risked your life to save me. And you know I love you. I jumped off a cliff for you!!! Now take me to your car. Wait. ITS SUNNY!!!! EDWARD!!!! Quick get inside now." I started bucking against his back.

Edward ran towards the shiny, silver Volvo, and we got in.

"YAYY!!! WE'RE IN A PINEAPPLE!!!!" I looked at Edward only to find that it was Jacob. "Jacob, how did we get in a PINEAPPLE!!!!"

He started growling at me, and before me eyes, Jacob turned into a wolf.

"Awww. Such a cute puppy." I rubbed its tummy. And it panted happily.

"I always wanted to kiss a dog." I whispered in its ear. I lent my head down and kissed its nose, then it turned back into Alice. And I was kissing Alice.

I broke away, petrified with what I was doing.

"Oh My God!!! I can't believe I just kissed a girl!!!" There was a silence. "I KISSED A GIRL, AND I LIKED IT. THE TASTE OF HER CHERRY CHAPSTICK. I KISSED A GIRL, JUST TO TRY IT. I HOPE MY BOYFRIEND DON'T MIND IT." I started singing randomly.

I looked back at Alice to find the tomato. "Hello, talking tomato. What can I do you for??" Then I started giggling hysterically.

"Mitchie. Maybe you should go home??" He asked.

"Of Coarse we can." then the talking tomato turned back into Edward, "But you, Edward, can kiss me anytime. Like NOW!!!" Then I was kissing him again. And this time he responded.

But then I had to breathe, and I pulled away. "Why Mr Cullen. I believe you have been holding back on me. LETS GO HUNT!!!!! I WANT A GRIZZLY!!! Go and find Emmet!!! Oh yeah and Edward, I forgot to tell you. Me and Emmet and Rosalie are having a secret love affair. We are in passionately love, and there is nothing you can do to stop it!!!! Except turn me into a vampire."

***************************************

The next morning, I woke to a pounding head. I looked around, taking in my surroundings.

I was on a slide. In a park. Two blocks from my house.

I tried to remember, but the more I tried, the distant it seemed.

"So," I looked around to see Shane siting on a swing. I sat next to him. " You fantasize about kissing a dog, and Edward Cullen, but are secretly having a love affair with Emmet and Rosalie, and you liked kissing a girl."

The corners of is lips twitched.

I just stared at him, dumb-struck.

HOW DID HE KNOW!!!!

**:D**

**I hope you liked it. I am tired as anything and this popped in my head, and I just had to write it.**

**I am completely obsessed with reading twilight right now, its not funny!!!**

**So if you havent read twilight, (you crazy idiot :P go and get the book and read it now!!) then you wont understand some of that.**

**I am so sorry for not updating Her Angel in ages. Ive just been reading so much!!! I'll try and get right on it. But I'm not sure if people are really reading it.**

**I hope everyone had a fantastic christmas, and you all have a smashing new year.**

**Love tashie (:**

**p.s if you havnt seen twilight the movie. I suggest you see it now!!!**

**p.p.s DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!**

**p.p.s.s. it would be great if you reviewed. It lets me know that im not so bad at writing. And if you're a guy, please tell me in a review, cause, mainly girls are on FanFiction.**


End file.
